


После пепла

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [13]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Planet Hulk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Щелчок случился не только в нашей Вселенной.





	После пепла

С самого утра над равнинами висело странное напряжение. Воздух застыл, застревал в легких, будто мало было вездесущего праха, носившегося повсюду уже пятый год.  
Небо потемнело как вечером, и Стив принюхался, пытаясь уловить в первых порывах ветра сырость дальнего ливня, но воздух был сух. Плотная пелена искажала свет солнца, придавая ему странный зеленоватый оттенок.

Он спустился со скал и вышел на опушку джунглей, прислушался к звукам из деревни. Уже пару лет под его защитой там было тихо и спокойно. Никто не пытался подойти незаметно в рассветных сумерках, устроить погром или увести жителей в рабство, да и сами халки, будучи изолированными от ежедневной жестокости Красного Короля, оказались достаточно спокойным народом. 

Полгода после того, как он окончательно потерял Баки, Стив, покинув Грязевое королевство, вместе с Дьяволом бесцельно блуждал по равнинам между джунглями Гамма-озера, горами Клыка и пустошами Халков. Он уже и сам не помнил, в какой момент решил защищать небольшую горстку жителей этих диких мест.

Зелёный Док ошибался: даже в отравленных гамма-радиацией землях осталось немного места чести, милосердию и справедливости. Совсем немного.  
Дьяволу хватило оставить пару недоеденных туш болотных тварей неподалеку, чтобы прекратить нападения диких животных, а регулярно отправляемые обратно выжившие одиночки из рейдеров разнесли весть о нелюдимом светловолосом человеке со щитом и тираннозавром, переступать границы гнева которого равнозначно смерти.

Рано или поздно эта информация дошла бы до Дума, и Стив почти приветствовал внутри себя тот день, когда его сил окажется недостаточно против превосходящего противника и он падёт в бою. Без Баки жизнь имела немного смысла. Главное, думал он, успеть отослать Дьявола. Он не обязан погибать вместе со Стивом.

Но Дьявол покинул его раньше. В тот злосчастный день Стив услышал далёкий рокочущий звук. Тогда, обернувшись на удивленный и внезапно оборвавшийся рёв товарища, он увидел, как его огромная багровая фигура внезапно посерела. Спустя мгновение солнечные лучи протянулись сквозь истончающийся силуэт, который начал опадать вниз волной лёгкого пепла. Стив кинулся вперед, ещё не понимая до конца, что он остался один. Бессмысленно было орать проклятия небу, потому что на этой искорежённой планете могло произойти что угодно совершенно безо всяких причин. 

Вернувшись к месту их последней ночевки, Стив нашел еще одну горсть пепла там, где лежало единственное, что осталось ему от Баки, — его железная рука, которую он забрал из владений Красного Короля.

Когда через два дня он пришел в деревню, выяснилось, что в ней исчезла половина всех жителей. Как и добрая часть тварей, животных, птиц и рыб.

Видимо, это было повсеместно, потому что равнины внезапно обезлюдели. Видимо, Дум так же развеялся прахом, либо слишком занят был дележкой власти, наверняка последовавшей после исчезновения вождей соседних территорий. Стив ставил на первое. Так или иначе, с того рокового дня его жизнь стала и легче, и тяжелее одновременно. Легче — потому что нападения рейдеров на деревню сначала обрушились лавиной, а затем так же внезапно прекратились. Но тяжелее во сто крат стало от оглушительного, полного одиночества. Последнее живое существо, помнящее Баки, преданное ему до мозга костей, бесследно исчезло из этого мира. Ветром пепел носило по равнинам, в первый год застилая солнце темной пеленой, пока часть его не осела в руслах речек, озер и моря на юге.

***

Отдалённый гром вернул его мысли в настоящее, затем Стив понял, что тучи совершенно позеленели и начали сворачиваться спиралью. Признав собственное бессилие перед происходящим, он сел на камень, положил щит рядом и приготовился наблюдать конец себя и остального мира.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, из воронки в тучах не спешил опускаться хобот смерча, как это бывало на пыльных равнинах. Наоборот, в центре вращения немного посветлело. «Око бури», — подумал Стив, и, словно подтверждая его мысли, посреди темно-зеленых туч в овальной прорехе открылся глаз. И это не было прихотливой формой облаков, которое можно было бы списать на воображение. Это действительно был глаз какого-то огромного зеленого живого существа. Будто неведомый исполинский халк смотрел сверху на планету, обшаривая взглядом милю за милей. Невыносимо долгое мгновение он смотрел Стиву прямо в глаза, и Стив понял, что его видят. Узнают. Оценивают. Он бестрепетно смотрел в ответ, не опуская взгляд. И в тот момент, когда, казалось, ещё немного и он не выдержит, вдруг раздался последний раскат грома, завершившийся высоким звуком щелчка, а затем оглушительной тишиной. В миг удара Стив рефлекторно зажмурился, а когда раскрыл глаза — на небе не было ни глаза, ни воронки, ни даже низких зелёных туч. 

Восходящее солнце заливало ярким светом край джунглей и равнины, и небосклон был таким чистым, как… «До пепла», — подумал Стив, он только сейчас ощутил, каким тусклым и серым было небо все прошедшие годы. 

...На вторые сутки после Возвращения Стив был настолько вымотан постоянными ссорами и мелкими потасовками, что опять, следуя старой привычке, ушел ночевать за границу джунглей, к скалам. Там, сидя у маленького костра, глядя в чистое ночное небо и выстраивая планы на следующий день, он не заметил, как задремал. Разбудил его оглушительный рёв, и не было более сладкой музыки для его ушей: из темноты огромными прыжками к нему нёсся Дьявол. Притормозив у костра и подняв в воздух кучу песка, он бросил к ногам побратима заднюю ногу какого-то небольшого животного, уже с наполовину ободранной шкурой. Стив забросил мясо в угли и обнял шею ти-рекса.

Возвращение Дьявола было очень кстати. Из пепла восстали не только халки его племени — вернулись все остальные пропавшие племена и их вожди, наверняка вернулся и Дум. И если поначалу они будут заняты грызнёй за власть, то после ему неизбежно стоило быть готовым к непрошенным гостям. Одно было хорошо: не стоило ждать появления Красного Короля, ибо его голову Стив отрубил собственноручно.

...как не стоило ожидать возвращения Баки, и это осознание было больнее всего.

Три луны спустя Стив опять в сумерках дремал у костра, привычно опираясь на согретый дневным солнцем бок Дьявола. 

Внезапно он всем телом ощутил рычание и вскочил, подхватив с земли щит. Дьявол уже стоял на ногах, голова его была вопросительно наклонена набок. Словно не веря своим ощущениям, зверь ещё раз потянул ноздрями воздух и безошибочно рванул в сторону дальней осыпи. Стив побежал за ним, успев увидеть гаснущие в воздухе между скал искры и металлический отблеск. Затем тишину нарушили звуки падения тела, радостный рёв Дьявола и человеческий вопль:

— Что за ёбаный Юрский парк?


End file.
